


Get out of my way

by Bulma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misfit rap group, No Angst, attempted humor, crackish, hendery and jeno are dumb they share a braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: Hendery suddenly dropped his pen and looked at Jeno.“Jeno, I think Dejun and Jaemin are mad at us.” Jeno dropped his pen too, mouth open wide in shock. The rest of the guys looked at them in amazement for a while.“Wait, so you hadn’t figured that out?” Yangyang asked in amazement.orHendery and Jeno manage to piss off their boyfriends. It would be easier to apologize if only they knew what they did.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Get out of my way

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy idea just popped in my head after I was done freaking out over Misfit. Some of the ideas are not mine at all, I found them on buzzfeed where wives share stories on how they got back at their dumb husbands.  
> I didn't edit this, i'm sorry. i'll fix it later, soon. i'm kinda working on something right now.

“Ok guys, you’re up in 10 minutes.” Their manager told them at the same time checking if they were doing fine. Taeyong was his usual self, babying the members and fixing Sungchan’s already perfect hair. The rest of the group was playing a game with Mark still trying to figure out how to work with some of the controls, poor guy. Despite all of this, the energy, excitement and the nerves were palpable, this was the first comeback after the pandemic was over so they couldn’t wait to meet their fans again. These people were the ones responsible for the rap group’s success.

Misfit was discovered by Lee Sooman, the CEO of SM, a well-known entertainment company, during one of his lazy days where he decided to refresh his mind by browsing through YouTube. He didn’t regret his decision for he came across a YouTube channel called Misfit – he was so impressed by the talent he found and he immediately contacted them. His company was always recognized for its vocals and dancing and when he saw the rap group, he knew they would take his company to greater heights (he also had a guilty pleasure of listening to rap songs, but no one told you that).

Jeno checked for notifications on his phone, he was bummed when he found none. Usually, his boyfriend, Jaemin would send a sweet message wishing him the best of luck. Ever since they started doing shows, Jaemin would always do that and that is why Jeno was confused, worried and sad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hendery with the same expression.

“No message too?” he asked, sitting down next to the younger rapper. Dejun, Hendery’s boyfriend and Jaemin’s best friend also did the same thing to his boyfriend.

Jeno sighed and leaned back on his chair. “Maybe they got caught up in something, hopefully.” He sighed again. Hendery nodded somberly. “I don’t know why but I feel like I will do badly if he doesn’t text me good luck. He's like my lucky charm you know.”

Jeno totally understood what his friend and bandmate was saying. “I get you, let’s wait for a few more minutes, maybe they’ll text us.” He tried to be optimistic. Hendery nodded, leaning back on his seat too.

Johnny came to sit next to them. “Why are you acting like you were dumped – hey, ok ok, I’m sorry.” He raised his hands in surrender when the statement was met with stink eyes. Yangyang turned to them and laughed. “Dejun and Jaemin finally realised they are dating idiots who share a braincell.” He laughed harder when the stink eye was redirected to him.

Taeyong finally stopped fussing over Sungchan and gently whacked Yangyang. “Leave them be, can’t you see they’re sad.” Yangyang grumbled but listened to the leader and sat back down, choosing to tease Mark.

Time was ticking and there still were no messages. Hendery and Jeno looked at each other and sighed. “Guys, 3 minutes, let’s go!” their manager came back, looking pointedly at the two. Reluctantly, they left their phones, but not before dropping quick I love you texts to their significant others.

Jeno and Hendery felt like they didn’t do well. The fans didn’t notice anything but anyone who has been with them for so long, like their bandmates would notice how they got distracted from time to time. Thankfully, they weren’t mad, instead only concerned and worried looks were thrown their way. Finally, it was over and the two rappers made a beeline for their phones. Hendery unlocked his only to groan in frustration, Jeno turned to him, looking upset.

“Nothing?” Hendery shook his head, “Nothing.” Jeno decided to call Jaemin, waiting on bated breath for him to pick up. The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. He ran a hand through his hair. “Can you try calling Dejun?” Hendery was already dialling the number and again they listened to the phone ringing continuously until the line was cut. They looked at each other in panic.

“Do you think something -” Hendery shook his head vigorously, “No, don’t think like that.” Their promotion period was 4 weeks meaning they wouldn’t be able to come home to their boyfriends until this was over. Maybe they were busy, ah if there was someone to ask – they looked at each other again. “Renjun.”

Hendery quickly got to work

**_Hey Injunie, do you know where Dejun and Jaemin are?_ **

The reply was instant.

**_They’re fine, goodnight_ **

Hendery showed his friend the message. “Well, that was polite.” Was Jeno’s only reply.

They were now getting worried, like really worried, and mopey too. 3 days had passed and their messages were still getting ignored. Renjun would give them the same answer, the only difference was the ending word, depending on the time of day. In the morning and afternoon he would end the message with bye.

It took them 4 days for them to realise what was going on. The group was in the living room of their apartment, bought by their company for comebacks or whenever they felt like staying there, when Hendery suddenly dropped his pen and looked at Jeno.

“Jeno, I think Dejun and Jaemin are mad at us.” Jeno dropped his pen too, mouth open wide in shock. The rest of the guys looked at them in amazement for a while.

“What.” Jeno asked in confusion. Why were they like that, Hendery wondered. They all sighed.

“Wait, so you hadn’t figured that out?” Yangyang asked in amazement.

“Were we supposed to?” Hendery asked dumbly. Taeyong and Mark sighed. “Look on the bright side, at least it took them 4 days, not a week.” Mark supplied.

“Or month.” Sungchan snorted.

“Hey!” Hendery and Jeno whined. Johnny stood up, shaking his head. “I swear you two were twins in your past life.”

“Not that you needed to know this, I was actually chatting with your boyfriends a minute ago.” Yangyang raised his phone, a teasing smile on his face. Jeno and Hendery sat up straighter.

“Did they sound mad?” Jeno asked, biting his lip. Yangyang rolled his eyes. “No, wanna know why? They’re not mad at me, Lee Jeno!” The taller raised his hands. “Ok.”

Hendery leaned closer to Yangyang who only pushed him away. “Do you know why they’re mad? We didn’t even do anything wrong.” it’s true, Dejun had kissed him goodbye before they left and as far as he knew, Jeno had lovingly parted from his boyfriend with endless promises to call each other, on both ends. So, what had they done?

Yangyang hummed. “I have an idea but I’m not gonna tell you. You guys need to figure this one out yourselves.” The rest of the group made sounds of agreement and they both looked at them in betrayal. Taeyong stood up and stretched. “Ok, time to sleep, if you two wanna stay up and think of your wrongdoings then be my guest, just don’t stay up all night.” The two nodded and simultaneously slumped in their seats.

An hour had passed and they still had no clue why their boyfriends were mad at them. They had tried thinking of all scenarios and they came up with nothing. At first the two thought dating rumours about them had surfaced on the internet and they checked every website they knew – they came up with nothing. It couldn’t be their recent music video because they hadn’t even touched anyone.

“I’ve run out of ideas to the extent of checking the calendar to see if we forgot our anniversary.” Hendery said a while later, feeling very tired. The two had asked out the best friends on the same day.

Jeno looked at him in shock before he broke out in laughter. They had just celebrated their anniversaries last week. Jeno’s laughter was contagious and Hendery found himself joining in. It was therapeutic, they realised. A bit of stress was relieved. Hendery’s phone suddenly dinged and his brow furrowed, who could be messaging him at this hour? He lazily reached for his phone and unlocked it – his heart stopping at the ID.

“It’s Dejun.” Jeno immediately shot from his seat, rushing to look over the older’s shoulder. There was a single message.

**_Ok_ **

“Ok?” Hendery glanced at his friend who was in deep thought.

“Dude, he’s literally replying to the I love you you sent 4 days ago.” Jeno realised. Hendery groaned.

“He always replies with an I love you too or I love you more. Let me send him something.” He shot a quick i miss you. They waited on bated breath and sure enough, Dejun replied.

**_Ok_ **

“Guess he’s still mad then,” he mumbled. “Can you try texting Jaemin?” Jeno looked hesitant at first but chose to try his luck in the end. “Right on it.”

**_Hey babe. Where have you been?_ **

“He’s typing.” Jeno whispered, heart pounding wildly. The text they got almost knocked them off their feet.

**_Asleep._ **

“Oh my God, Jaemin.” Jeno could only mutter. How should he reply to this, honestly?

**_Babe, for 4 days?_ **

The reply was insant.

**_Yeah_ **

If the first reply almost knocked them off their feet then this one lose their souls, well, figuratively.

“I don’t think we should keep on texting them. You know they don’t like that.” Hendery said tentatively. Jeno sighed then stood up. “You’re right. Let’s go sleep, maybe tomorrow we’ll have a clue on why they’re being like this.”

The older male nodded, hoping tomorrow would bring better results.

The next day didn’t bring better results, at all. Hendery and Jeno met in the kitchen and shrugged, they still didn’t know why their boyfriends were angry at them.

“Breakfast!” Taeyong yelled at them and the rest who were still asleep.

“I’m not hungry.” Jeno grumbled

“Me too.” Hendery said, voice low. Taeyong swiftly fixed his razor-sharp eyes on them, hand on his hips.

“If you don’t eat your food right now I’ll give Jaemin and Dejun more reasons to be angry with you!” that seemed to do the trick as the younger rapper abruptly got to work, placing a lot of food in their plates and shuffling it in their mouths without a word.

3 and a half weeks passed and there were still no messages from their boyfriends. What infuriated them the most was the fact that Jaemin and Dejun called their other members. They would act as if Jeno and Hendery were never part of the group. It was 3 and a half weeks of Taeyong and the rest of their group feeding and fussing over them more than usual. They were on Dejun and Jaemin’s side so why were they treating the two like children?

The two rappers were getting ansty each day, never before had they been neglected like this. One time, a blurry eyed Jeno who had just woken up in the middle of the night wasn’t shocked to see Hendery in the same state, in the kitchen.

“I’m horny, not gonna lie.” Jeno mumbled. Whenever they travelled, face timing became a priority but not this time.

“Guess we really did something bad this time.” it wasn’t just the sex they missed. It was the long talks, the I love yous, the jokes, singing for each other and all other things.

They were done with promotions and though this project was their most successful one, Hendery and Jeno felt the opposite, who could blame them? They were as good as dumped. One drunken night the two had concluded that their boyfriends had broken up with them indirectly.

“I bet Dejun is with his French boyfriend right now.” Hendery said bitterly, head still buzzing from the alcohol. Jeno glanced at him in confusion, eyes unfocused. “Why French?”

Hendery snorted. “I don’t know, it just popped in my mind.” Jeno giggled uncontrollably at that.

“Jaemin is on a date with his sexy vampire boyfriend right now. why would he want a human like me?” he was getting teary now. Johnny and Mark popped in just in time.

“OK, I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight.” Mark carefully pried the bottles away from them.

Johnny helped the two to stand up. “Won’t you have mercy on us, we got dumped here.” Hendery whined. Jeno stumbled over to Hendery shaking his shoulders. “Hendery, how are we going to get our things?” he turned to their two friends. “Do you wanna help us get our stuff tomorrow when we go back?”

Johnny literally face palmed. “No one dumped you, geeze. Though I believe if you keep acting like this, you will be for sure. It had taken 30 minutes to put the two idiots to bed after that.

They had a photoshoot earlier that morning before they would officially end their promotions and go home. Hendery and Jeno were brainstorming as usual.

“Since its impossible at this point to figure out what we did, why don’t we just find ways to make up to them. I was thinking of sneaking in when Jaemin is taking a shower then fuck him nice and slow. When he’s about to orgasm I ask for forgiveness. Nana is putty in my hands when we fuck.”

The rest of the group and staff stopped what they were doing. Hendery looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh my God, that’s a great idea, you’re a genius!”

Mark sighed, “At this point I don’t even know if they're joking or not.”

“First of all, that was a terrible idea and lastly could you please lower your voices, we all didn’t need to hear that.” Taeyong scolded them.

“But we were whispering, you just happened to be nearby.” Hendery defended them.

“You really need to work on your whispering then.” Yangyang shouted, he was standing the furthest away from them.

“Wait, I have an even better idea.” Hendery chose to ignore Yangyang. “You know Dejun and Jaemin are lightweights, right. How about we ask the guys to invite them for a small party to celebrate our comeback. We get them drunk and we ask what we did, simple.”

Jeno looked impressed. “I love this. When should we do it?”

“Before you go any further with your plans none of us are gonna help you.” Johnny piped up. They quickly deflated after his statement.

Later, the group was waiting for their rides to their individual apartments.

“I don’t know if I should be scared or excited to be honest.” Hendery had supplied. Him and Jeno had bought everything they thought would appease their significant others but they were still wary. It was no secret what Jaemin and Dejun were like when they got mad. What was worse was that they got unpredictable with their antics.

Hendery didn’t know if he should knock or not. This was his apartment too damnit. The door suddenly opened, revealing a beaming Dejun, Gosh, he was so beautiful – he had missed him so much. His thoughts were broken by a body latching on to him. Oh, Hendery winced, Dejun got overly sweet when he was pissed.

“Hendery sweetie, I missed you so bad.” Without waiting for a reply, Dejun slammed his lips against the rapper’s. Maybe he was finally forgiven – he spoke too soon as he felt a sharp pain on his bottom, he immediately tasted blood.

“You-you bit me.” he was in disbelief, Dejun was always a gentle kisser. His boyfriend blinked innocently. “Oh, did I? Sorry. Come on, dinner is ready.” He was pulled to the dinner table, food already prepared. Dejun pampered him, fed him every spoonful and wiped his mouth. This was getting too suspicious.

“You must be feeling stinky, let me prepare a hot bath for you.” Dejun dragged him to their bathroom, running a bath for him.

When he was done, he turned to his frozen boyfriend. “Get in, babe.” He smiled sweetly again. Hendery was hesitant but ended up following the orders. He was walking on eggshells here. He removed his clothes and stepped into the tub.

The water was so warm, Dejun knew exactly the temperature of water he liked. “You must be so tired, mhmm. Just relax, I’ll take care of you.” Hendery’s felt his cock twitch at the low soothing voice. He sighed as he felt a sponge run softly down his back, making him feel like putty. This was so relaxing he could fall asleep any min – “Ouch, Dejun!” his boyfriend had pressed the sponge too hard on his back which was now tender because of the warm water.

“Oops, sorry.” Was the too innocent reply. “Do you want me to dry your hair for you too?”

“NO! I mean it’s ok got it, don’t worry.” Shit, they had really messed up this time with whatever they did.

“But, babe, I insist.” Dejun’s voice was sugar sweet yet he could hear the threatening edge in it. I’m so whipped, Hendery sighed, ready to face the storm. Lord, give me strength.

“Um, o - ok?”

The apartment was dark when Jeno entered. That’s weird, Jaemin never slept this early.

“Jaemin.” He called out softly, tiptoeing around, wait why was he tip-toeing in his own house? He cautiously walked in their room and was met with a sight that always melted his heart. Jaemin was sleeping peacefully, face looking angelic with his white-blonde hair fanning his face. “I love you.” he whispered to the sleeping beauty. He drooped his bags on the floor and left for the kitchen to fix himself a quick snack.

He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed a plate placed neatly on the table. Was he forgiven? He almost dropped the plate when he saw what was in it. Jaemin had lovingly wrapped a sandwich in cling wrap but that wasn’t the star of the dish a note was stuck on it,

**FYI THIS WASN’T MADE WITH LOVE**

This was just so Jaemin. Jeno sighed in resignation, cereal for dinner then.

After a sorry dinner of fruit loops he went to take a quick shower. Jaemin was still sleeping when he finished. He turned, looking for underwear and rubbing his sore shoulder.

“Want a massage?” came the sleepy but still beautiful voice. Jeno wasn’t so sure this was a good idea though.

“No love, I’m fine.” he heard Jaemin shuffling around, sitting up.

“But, baby, I insist.” His voice didn’t leave any room for questions. Jeno chanced a glance at him and was met with a stern and sharp look – scary.

“Ok.” He sat down on the edge of the bed with Jaemin behind him, on his knees on the bed. The younger got to work, soothing those knots. Jeno moaned softly. “Feels so good, baby.” As soon as he said that Jaemin pressed harder. “Owww, Jaemin!”

“Shut up.” Jaemin only muttered, pressing even harder – Jeno was moaning in pain now, he couldn’t sit still and he found out the more he fidgeted the harder Jaemin pressed. Finally, the ordeal stopped and Jaemin went back to his side of the bed. “Goodnight.”

Yes, it will definitely be a good night, he thought sarcastically, trying to ignore the pain on his shoulder.

He surprisingly woke up early the next morning, too frightened about what his boyfriend would do if he woke up first. He rushed to cook a simple breakfast, at least this was the only thing he was able to make, bacon and eggs. He went back to their room to get his phone and to also call Jaemin when he heard a shower running as he walked closer. Guess baby was awake then.

Jaemin’s side of the bed was neatly spread but his was same state as he left it. yeah, Jaemin did get openly aggressive and a bit petty when he was mad but he had never done this before. He face palmed, walking to spread the side of his bed before all hell broke loose. What had he and Hendery done?

Jaemin had gone shopping with Dejun and Renjun, so Jeno took the opportunity to visit his friend. An equally dishevelled Hendery opened the door, his bottom lip looked swollen. Jeno tutted, “Sorry man.”

“It happens.” Hendery let him in and they found themselves discussing what their partners had done to them.

“At this point, I’m just going to ask him what I did wrong. I definitely ran out of ideas here. It can’t be our new album, it only has diss tracks.” Jeno was determined. Hendery made to run his fingers through his hair but winced during the last minute. His friend made a noise of pity then removed his shirt, turning so that Hendery could see his back – the Chinese male whistled. “He really did a number on you.” he said, taking in the large bruise just below his shoulder. Jeno sighed, putting his shirt back on. “I know right.”

“You know what Jeno? We’re stronger than this. We’re going to ask them what we did then end our suffering today. We can do this.” Hendery stood up, a look of fierce determination on his face. Jeno stood up too, looking brave. “Yes, we can do this. Fighting!

The door opened.

They immediately cowered in fright, deciding whether it was too late to run for their lives. A silent Dejun and Jaemin dropped their shopping bags to the floor, no word escaping their lips. Jaemin narrowed his gaze on the two rappers, who were trying, and failing to hide their shaking hands.

“It’s been a month and yet you still don’t know what you two did? We knew you were dumb but just not to this extent. We thought the only way for you to face up to your mistakes was to give you the silent treatment but it seems – God, I can’t take your stupidity anymore.”

“We’re sorry.” They said in small font. Dejun scoffed.

“Sorry for what, exactly? You can’t apologize for what you don’t even know. Maybe you are not even sorry anyway for if you were you would’ve known what you did” He shook his head then continued. “One fine day, we decided to surprise our boyfriends on their first comeback show after the pandemic and guess what we heard when we were about to knock?”

Hendery and Jeno looked at each other in pure confusion before their eyes widened in realisation – they really were doomed.

**Flashback**

_“Hey man look what I found.” Hendery showed Jeno the article he had found on the internet. The group was taking a break from recording._

_“ ’Make your partner come in minutes with this rimming trick’. Hmm, interesting.” Jeno’s mouth opened wider the more he read the article. He returned the phone when he was done, still looking amazed. Hendery chuckled. “Cool, right?”_

_“So cool, I’m gonna try it on Jaemin tonight, see if it works.” He smiled, already imagining the look of pleasure on his boyfriend’s angelic face. Hendery grinned mischievously. “Me too.” They were quiet for a moment, deep in their thoughts before they both shot up from their seats, looking at each other with roguish smiles. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Jeno asked, still smiling._

_Hendery chuckled. “Of course. Whoever gets to make their boyfriend come in a short time after using this trick wins 100 bucks, you in?”_

_“I don’t think this is appropriate. You know how Jaemin and Dejun like keeping your sex life private. They only discuss it between themselves it and that’s it.” Yangyang said, from where he was lying on the couch. Johnny, Taeyong, Mark and Sungchan looked traumatized._

_“But we’re keeping it private, aren’t we. Do you qualify as the public?” Jeno had to ask._

_“Well, yeah, considering that we didn’t need to hear it and just in case you didn’t know, our staff heard you guys.” Sungchan pointed out. Jeno and Hendery rolled their eyes._

_“Pfft, our voices were low how could they hear us?” Hendery laughed._

_“We heard you, just in case you were wondering.” Their manager shouted. The two looked at each other in horror before they shrugged, well, what’s done is done._

_Hendery was already waiting for Jeno in the dressing room, an eager smile on his face. Jeno sat beside him, taking out his phone, feigning innocence._

_“I was so bad, Hendery. It took Jaemin………………3 minutes to come after I did that tongue trick.” He said smugly. Surprisingly, the older male laughed. “I won, Dejun came after 2 minutes, pay up.”_

_Jeno groaned but took out his wallet. “Not fair.”_

_Johnny shook his head. “Guys, you do know you’re being loud right.” Sure enough, the stylists looked shocked. The two guys shrugged again._

_“We were?”_

_“Oh, sorry, didn’t realise.” They really had to take lessons in whispering, they really did._

_“Plus, the stylists are only shocked cause you’re shirtless, Johnny. How could you be so dumb?” jeno grinned. Everyone except Hendery and him face-palmed._

“Taeyong and Johnny are like our parents, so for you to expose our sex lives in front of them like that is so inappropriate. I can’t even imagine what you did to poor Sungchan’s brain, Mark and Yangyang too. These intimate times are supposed to be private and now half of SM knows the rimming trick that made Jaemin and Dejun lose their minds. I can’t even look at them in the eye anymore.Tell me, Jeno, how am I supposed to have sex with you again especially after knowing you might be doing it for a bet, huh?” Jaemin didn’t look angry anymore, he just looked exhausted now.

Jeno and Hendery looked down in shame. “I’m so sorry, Nana. I’m so dumb and thoughtless, please forgive me.” the younger rapper apologized. “I’m sorry too Jaemin. Dejunie, I – ”Jaemin sighed, breaking Hendery off.

“Come with me.” he calmly said to his boyfriend. Jeno threw a glance at Hendery who mouthed a good luck to him, he nodded, returning the sentiment. “I’m sorry Dejun.” He apologized, before leaving the room.

Jeno followed Jaemin like a little chick following his mother, still clueless about how to act. Jaemin stopped in front of him. “I’m walking with my boyfriend, not a servant, keep up.” The slightly older boy nodded, already rushing ahead to walk next to his partner. they were going to the car park so it seemed, Jeno didn’t dare question it, afraid of upsetting the other. They stopped next to Jaemin’s car. “Get in.” was the firm request and Jeno could only comply. They drove in silence, the rapper too afraid to break it.

Minutes later, they were back in their apartment. Jaemin motioned for him to sit on the couch before sitting next to him. Jeno opened his mouth again. “Baby, I would like to say I’m so sorry. I’ll try to change my habits. I need to be more careful with my actions and words. I’ll also work on removing my dumbness, I promise you, I just miss you so much baby.” He pleaded, voice raw with emotion, taking a risk and placing the younger boy’s hand in his.

Jaemin was quiet, thinking deeply before nodding. “It’s ok, after all, it’s my fault for falling in love with a dumb idiot. That makes me an idiot too, right?” Jeno heaved a breath of relief, the iron that was in his chest finally lifted itself.

“No baby, I’m the idiot, well me and Hendery.”

Jaemin snorted at this. “Now kiss me before I change my mind.” The older male didn’t waste any time. He almost sobbed when he finally felt those plush lips on his after a long month. He drank his fill, relishing and savouring the moans he drew out from his lover.

“I love you Jaemin, my sweet baby.”

“Unfortunately, I love you too.” Jaemin broke this kiss. “That rimming tongue trick wasn’t so bad though.” He murmured on his boyfriend’s lips. Jeno kissed him again, humming. “Wanna try it again?”

They shared another kiss. “mmm not yet. I need to make you suffer. I’m cutting off sex for another week.”

“Jaemin!!!!!!”

Hendery immediately rushed to his boyfriend. “Love please forgive me, I can’t spend another day without you. I know I did wrong. I’ll even return Jeno’s money. Please baby, I know I can’t take back what Jeno and I did and said but I’ll try to change my habits. Just don’t leave me.” he was almost on his knees. Dejun suddenly broke into giggles.

“You’re so dramatic, goodness. Yes, a part of me is still mad at you but a larger part misses you a lot too. Plus, it gets too tiring to stay mad at man children.” Dejun was smiling now, his genuine smile.

Hendery felt so much relief he could shout it out to the world, in fact, if his boyfriend wasn’t here, he would’ve done so.

“Can I kiss you. Please, I love you.” he begged. Dejun giggled again and pulled him into a hug. They leaned in for a gentle kiss, with Dejun avoiding the swollen area on his lip. He really missed this.

“I love you too, idiot.” He also loved that rimming trick, but that was only for him to know……..for now.

** MISFIT DOMINATE CHARTS WITH Make a Wish **

**_Misfit came back with their 3 rd studio album, Make a wish, and we have to say, they’re not playing. They’re out to get everyone’s wigs and we’re not complaining. The members, Johnny, Taeyong, Mark, Hendery, Jeno, Yangyang and Sungchan all participated in the writing and production of the album, as always – they did not disappoint!! As always. We’re pretty sure the haters are quacking in their seats from the hard truths thrown their way. Well done Misfit! Here are some exclusive photos from their photoshoot with Elle. Click the link below to stream their music video._ **

** Comments 1M **

**_ Johnny’s gal _ **

**_I can’t stop replaying the song. It’s so addictive! I love you Misfit!_ **

**_ Pipipizen _ **

**_I love how all members have unique rapping styles yet they managed to balance each other out and blend. This is pure art! Well done taeyong, johnny, mark, hendery, jeno, yangyang and sungchan. This was all the members’ era, no one outshone the other._ **

**_ Misfit is my life _ **

**_It’s true, all the members shined but I couldn’t keep my eyes away from Jeno and Hendery, they were so hot and badass. I envy Jaemin and Dejun, actually I envy Jeno and Hendery too, lol._ **

**_ Misfit we mobbing _ **

**_@Misfit is my life I totally agree with you. Did you see their Misfit vs Misfit interview? They’re so inspiring and so inteliigent._ **

****

Jaemin and Dejun couldn’t help but laugh their hearts out as they read the comments. “Oh, Misfit we mobbing, you have no idea.” Jaemin muttered.

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty and cliché but I hope you still liked it.  
> NCT 2020 is going to wreck us for sure. A Nomin baby don’t stop unit would be the cherry on top.


End file.
